Tame Him
by Mecoda
Summary: Amy Rose lives in a world that insists on all lone females above the age of 13 being mated. After waking her village by yelling at an 'imaginary' thief she is forced to find a mate by New Years or be turned out on the streets. Sonic is a Wildling. He lives in Amy's oak tree, unbeknownst to her, and steals from her garden to survive. Will the two survive this harsh life together?
1. Step 1: Find Him

**Hey guys! This is Mecoda here. This story is a little different from my previous work but I really like this concept and I hope you guys do too. Also it's rated M for later content. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Step 1: Find Him**

* * *

_These days, in world where natural habitats are shrinking and sometimes disappearing all together, wild animals can be found in a number of unexpected places. Many move into cities and suburban neighbourhoods where they can steal food from the trash cans and gardens to survive. Many call these species who live outside of the wild pests. What choice do they really have, though? _

* * *

I felt the cool night breeze swish past me. It was autumn and I was outside in my garden. I had bundled myself up in the warmest sweater I owned but it wasn't quite enough to protect from the cold. Why was I out here? The reason was simple. Some nasty little creature had been stealing the vegetables from my garden.

You humans might not think that's a big deal but on my planet things work in a more natural way. As a poor 17-year-old living on my own I didn't have a lot of money so I sold the flowers and vegetables in my garden, occasionally using some of them for my own meals. A lot of us do it. We live off the land. So this problem was a matter of my livelihood. If I had no vegetables how would I save enough money to survive through the winter? The answer was I wouldn't.

I sat on the ground with my legs crossed, hugging myself with one arm and using my free hand to hold the flashlight to my garden. Even the slightest rustling of leaves set me on edge. I wasn't sure if it was paranoia but I could feel a presence. I had tendencies towards paranoia sometimes. This morning I could have sworn I saw Miss Vanilla the Rabbit's mouth water at the sight of my carrots. Again the paranoia is kicking in but it could have been anyone in this town. A more logical part of me felt silly for the thought. It was probably just some wild chao. Either way, I needed to keep watch. If it was a neighbour I would confront them. If it was a chao I could set up a scare crow.

There I was sitting in front of my garden when all of a sudden a blue streak of light passed in between me and the plants. It was so brief that if I had blinked I would have missed it. I looked around for the cause and found nothing.

I checked the garden. 12 roses, check. 7 sunflowers, check. 6 tomatoes, check. 8 cabbages...there are only 7 there. I looked around again. Was someone there? Nope, so where did my cabbage go? I huffed and was determined to find the culprit.

"Hello," I whispered into the darkness, still keeping my eyes on the garden.

No reply.

"I know you're there."

Still nothing.

"Get your ass out here you little thief!" Shit! My temper flared. When I say flared, I mean literally flared. I might as well become an explosive ball of fire when I'm upset. I heard a whine from a the big maple tree that stood in my front yard. I turned on it quickly and saw a pair of glowing jade eyes staring back at me.

"Did you take my cabbage!?" I yelled.

The eyes responded by slinking back into the leaves.

"I still see you! Get back down here!"

I heard groans coming from the neighbours' homes. Lights went on in windows and I knew I didn't have long before people came out and the sheriff talked to me about disturbing the peace...again. I had to get to that thing so they'd know this wasn't just a random melt down.

I jumped up to grab the lowest branch. I was small in stature but I had enough muscle to jump high enough to grab it. Carefully I pulled myself up and started to attempt to climb the tree. The eyes looked down at me in horror. I climbed just high enough to attach the eyes to a male hedgehogs body. I saw his black silhouette scurry up the tree in a flash of blue, out of my reach.

"Miss Rose! What are you doing?" I heard the fat, pear shaped chipmunk who lives across the street yell. I looked down to see her in a bright yellow bath robe with rollers in her hair and a green face mask.

"I'm trying to catch the guy who's been stealing from my garden!" I yelled back down.

"What guy?" She yelled back. I saw a small crowd gathering with the chipmunk lady around my maple tree.

"That one!" I pointed up and saw they were all very confused. I looked up as well to see the figure was gone, as well as the eyes. Damn it!

"Miss Rose, I think I'll have to call the sheriff so he can have a talk with you about your antics."

Who did she think she was, my mother? I huffed and slid carefully down the bark of the tree. I couldn't believe I had lost him. He was right there too! How could that guy be so fast?

Miss Vanilla, the suspicious rabbit who always eyed my carrots, walked up to me with a blanket and put it around my shoulders. She was odd but she was still very motherly and I appreciated her thoughtfulness. I nodded my thanks to her and looked around to see the angry looks on the faces of my neighbours. They all looked pretty funny in their pyjamas. I giggled lightly and the chipmunk huffed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Rose, does this look funny to you?" I nodded before realizing that was the wrong choice and shook my head.

"Montie!" The chipmunk screamed out to her mate. The shy chipmunk man came out from the crowd, armed with a phone. Oh, no, please don't. "Call the sheriff."

* * *

"What am I going to do with you," Sheriff Hound asked.

I was sitting in his old western themed office in front of his big mahogany desk. I had sat in this seat many times before. It was plush and comfy. I would have enjoyed my stay in it if it weren't for the conversations I had with Sheriff Hound in this chair.

"There was a reason, sir, I promise."

"There's always a reason, Amy. There's always something that sets you off. That's no excuse for disturbing the community, though." He frowned and leaned over the big desk. I liked the Sheriff. He was friendly and he cared about me. He did everything he could to help me out but I understood that this was his job. Keeping quiet little Knothole quiet.

"There's a garden thief roaming around town," I warned him. "You should be out there tracking him, not in here lecturing me."

"Amy," he sighed. "Amy, Amy, Amy. Do you know what people are saying about you?" It was a drastic change of subject but he looked me dead in the eye. His question made me nervous with the weight of it's importance.

I only mustered a shrug in response.

"They say that a 17-year-old girl, like you, should not be living by herself. They say you're not capable."

"What!" I screamed out. I knew that the other residents doubted me. If I were a normal person I would doubt me too. But to think they would go this far was unbearable. "Plenty of girls younger than me move out! We're adults at 13 for Chaos sake! I think I can handle myself!"

"But those girls have someone taking care of them," the Sheriff pointed out. "A mate."

"So I, as a female, must be taken care of by a man!"

The Sheriff winced. The truth was he was right. A lot of girls around my age and younger lived away from their parents. The difference between them and me is that they usually had a mate. I shivered at the very thought of someone else in my home, ruling my life. I hated that it was okay for a man my age to live alone but for a girl it was preposterous.

"Not by a man specifically," he said, trying to dig himself out of the hole he was in with me. "If you go _that way_ you could very well have another girl with you. Girls your age just shouldn't be alone the way you are."

"I left home _because_ I didn't want a mate! You know that!"

The Sheriff sighed. "Amy, I know how upsetting this must be for you. I can't imagine what this must be like-"

"Sir," I said, losing the attitude and resorting to begging. "Please, I'm too young."

"The law says that since you're above 13-"

"Please, sir." I could feel tears brewing in my eyes. I fought them back as best I could but to no avail. One escaped and cascaded down my cheek. I knew about girls like me. They were forced to either find a mate within a certain time or leave.

The Sheriff sighed. I could tell what the disputed look in his eyes was. He had orders.

"I'm sorry, Amy. The best I can do is extend your time to find someone."

I let out a shaky breath. I couldn't fight this. It wasn't fair that I, and girls much younger than me, had to mate to be accepted by society but I couldn't fight it.

"How long do I have?"

"Until New Years."

* * *

I hid myself in the bushes beside my garden. When he came back I'd get him. Considering I was being evicted it wasn't really necessary but this had become personal. After this eviction I will have been kicked out of every village in the area. I would either have to leave, which I didn't have any money to do, or live on the streets.

_Why don't you just mate, Amy?_ I could hear the annoying logical inner voice in my head say.

Because I'm too young.

_The law says-_

The laws wrong.

_Are you too young or are you not ready?_

I'm perfectly capable and ready for anything.

_Then what is it?_

If I mate, which I won't, it will be because I fell in love. Not because I have to.

_But you'll starve out there. _

It was a chance I was willing to take. I remembered my home. It was far from here. I had saved up all my money since I was a child to move away from that place. My mother had been like me. She left home and had to move villages 12 times. She would have been left on the street if my father hadn't taken her in. I think she would have been better off on the street. He was possessive and controlling. He said it was because he was the man. That was his job, but if you could see the look on his face you would know. You would know, just like I did that he enjoyed every second of it. When Mom didn't obey him he didn't hit her. He'd never get physical, but he threatened divorce. Divorced women are looked down on even more than single ones. She'd starve for sure. Within a year of making their mating official I was born. My mother was only 14 when she had me. After years of this hellish life my mother would have left. I knew that. The problem was she had me now. If she left I'd be thrown out on the street with her. It made me sick just thinking about giving in like that. Any man I found now would surely be just like my father. Some guy looking for free labour around the house and unlimited sex. I hated him.

I saw the blue streak cross my vision again. This time, though, the silhouette didn't disappear. There I saw the luminous jade eyes, taking in my garden. I would catch him. The kneeling silhouette of the hedgehog reached his hand out to pick one of my vegetables when I decided to act. I grabbed him by one of his pointed ears and yanked hard.

He whined like a cub but I kept pulling. It was obvious he didn't want to make a racket and get caught but I didn't care. Let them come out. Let them see this. I had nothing left to lose. I dragged him by the ear into my house. His whimpering turned into growls of defiance. I was stronger than my petite form suggested though. He could not break free of my grasp.

When we were inside I shut the door and threw him down the hall. He slid across the floor before jumping up and trying to escape. I was blocking the entrance. As he sped towards me his eyes met mine and he could tell I meant business. So he did what he did best. He slinked back into the shadows in my house and watched me with fearful jade eyes. I would have none of that though. I slammed my hand against the wall and he winced before finding I was only turning on the light switch.

When the light turned on I saw him. He was a tall blue hedgehog. He had long, messy and his eyes dodged everywhere in the room as though he expected to be ambushed. He wore nothing but a pair of ragged red shoes with a white stripe and a pair of surprisingly well kept gloves. He was dirty. I could see dry mud caught on the end of his fur and smears of brown, fertile earth on his muzzle. I recognized what he was immediately from his lack of clothing. He was a Wilding. The one thing my society worried about more than single girls was wildings. He leaned against a wall in a corner, putting as much distance between us as possible. Wildlings were like us in every biological way except for the fact that they lived in the forest like animals. Under the law they _were_ animals, not people like us. I knew that since the deforestation project conducted by Eggman Inc. had reached its peak, that many had become scavengers in cities and villages. I never suspected one might be in ours.

"You," I started, breathless from putting up a fight with him, "Did you steal from me?"

His ears pressed back against his head. He obviously understood me but he didn't speak a peep.

"Did you steal from me?"

He started to shrink into the corner even more if that was possible. Talk about wearing your guilt on your sleeve.

"Thar's my food you know," I scolded him as though I had known him my whole life. "You shouldn't go around stealing other peoples food. Would you steal someone's TV, cloths or china? No, so don't steal peoples food."

He had a disgruntled look on his face. I didn't see what he had to be angry about. I was the one about to be thrown out on the streets.

"Go find somewhere else to run amuck! You're wild, aren't you? Then go back to the wild!"

He stood up straight. Did I say he was tall before. I was wrong. He towered over me. In a second he wasn't in the corner anymore. He took a few steps towards me. His large presence was threatening. I refused to back off though. I stood up straighter, trying to make myself look less fragile and looked him in the eye. Looking that far up kind of hurt my neck but it was better than seeming weak.

"What wild?" He asked me. His voice was deep and smooth. It was the kind of voice that would be appealing to me if it weren't for the venomous tinge in it. "You cut it down. You paved over it. When I came here I had no other choice. I'm Wildling, though. Under the law I'm not a person. I couldn't get a home or a job. I have nothing else I can do except for lay down and die. That's what you would like though, isn't it?"

He was furious now. He didn't raise his voice though. His anger wasn't like mine. It wasn't loud and random. It was quiet and calculating, like a snake. It slithered around me and sent chills down my spine. It coiled around my neck making me feel like I was suffocating. His anger was clearly much more dangerous than mine but that didn't mean I wouldn't put up a fight.

"I didn't say anything about death!" I yelled out in desperation. "But because of you I'm going to be out on the streets! I'm going to starve! I had stayed out of trouble for a whole week!"

"Impressive," he muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

"If you're a trouble maker you're getting what you deserved."

"That's just it!" I screamed out. My voice cracked at the end of my last word and my eyes filled with tears. Damn it! How many times would I have to cry today? "I...I didn't do anything wrong. I-if I were anyone else in town t-they would have helped. T-they would have believed them about a thief. But I'm a dangerous loon because I'm a lone girl. I need to be protected from myself." I couldn't help but sob. The thief suddenly went very still. I could see an awkward look on his face that screamed 'what am I supposed to do?'

"So get a new home." He suggested trying to slip past me towards the door.

"I can't" I cried. He stopped abruptly at that I looked me over with curiosity and nervousness.

"Why?"

"I got kicked out of every village in the area. I have no money to find a new place anyways." I took in reality and for the first time it sunk in. "I have to mate or die."

He was still for a second but the mood had changed. There was now some sort of connection. He felt pity for me, his enemy. He reached out a hand to touch me reassuringly on the shoulder. His chivalry did not go unpunished by me. I grabbed his hand and used it to turn him around by propelling his arm behind his back. I pushed up on the bent arm and I heard him grit his teeth and groan.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled. He struggled against. It only made his pain worsen. He molded his lips together, muffling his cry. "If you hadn't come along I would-"

"Delay the inevitable." His strange words stung me. I shoved him into the wall and watched him topple to the ground before trying to get up.

"What are you talking about?"

"They would have kicked you out anyways," he said. His words weren't angry. They spoke to me in a tone that highlighted his honesty. He was the first person honest enough to tell me that this was unavoidable. My fate was always to end up on the streets. His honesty hurt. "You blame me but they would have found something else. Trust me. The second you slipped up even the slightest bit you would be out."

It killed me to hear it because it was true. The tension of rage left my muscles and I felt them relax. My previously whirling mind calmed. To someone seeing me I might look at peace. The truth was I felt like a piece of me had died. I didn't have the will to fight it anymore.

"Get out." I was surprised by the calmness in my voice. I didn't yell or hiss. I made a barely audible whisper.

The blue hedgehog titled his head. "What?"

I spoke up a little and it caused my voice to crack. "Please leave."

He moved cautiously past me and stepped towards the door. I stayed there, facing the wall. I couldn't bear to watch my chance at revenge go. More than that I couldn't bear taking someone down with me while I fell.

I heard his gloved hand tightly grip the knob. He paused before opening the door.

"You shouldn't have to mate."

"You shouldn't have to steal."

I felt an overpowering urge to look over my shoulder at him. I saw him looking back. A moment of understanding passed between us. For the first time some one felt the same way I did. Nothing more needed to be said. With a small smile of acknowledgement he left in a blue flash. With him went my hope.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please remember to review the story. Bye! I hope you liked this chapter.**


	2. Step 2: Feed Him

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for Tame Him. i hope thou all enjoy it. Please read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Step 2: Feed Him**

_Not many people know this, but a majority of pet outdoor cats are adopted after being strays. Stray cats have tendencies towards aggression so they are hard to tame but all you really need is for the right owner to be matched to the right cat. Then have the prospective owner give the stray cat a little food and he'll be putty in their hands._

* * *

I heard the door of the pinkie's house open. It was 5 am. No one was up yet, not even her. I felt my ears perk up, involuntarily, showing my curiosity.

I had never taken any interest in the people who lived in towns. They were always too boring or too mean for me to care about them. In the case of Amy she was boring, or so I had thought. I had seen her get into conflicts with many people in the village, especially the fat chipmunk woman and they always ended with a visit to the Sheriff. In all the towns I had been in there were always a few girls like her. Then they would either get mated or disappear. The problem would be disposed of when that happened. I never gave it much thought but...wow. Did everyone know about this? Did anyone care? Her circumstances weren't as extreme as mine but they were too similar to ignore. We were both cast outs.

I saw Pinkie step out with a plate full of pancakes stacked up on each other. The aroma of freshly baked batter and melting butter reached me. I took a whiff, torturing myself with what I could never have. She stood in the door way nervously, making sure no one would see her. When she confirmed no one was watching she left the plate on the front step and darted back inside, closing the door behind her. I stared at the pancakes for a second before registering what just happened. My survival instincts kicked in. In a flash of blue I safely took the breakfast up to my oak tree. Before I could eat the first actual good meal I'd ever had in my life I noticed a flimsy scrap of paper.

It read:

Dear Mr. Thief

I don't know if you can read or not. But if you can, please accept this food as a pity gift.

Sincerely,

Amy Rose/the girl who kicked your ass last night

I puzzled over the note for a second. I could read. The question of whether I could read well was different. After a while of recalling my early teachings from a charitable old lady when I was six I figured out the jist of it. What I knew now was that Pinkie's actual name was Amy. She was feeding me. Last of all, she was too proud to admit that this food was an apology. What a stubborn girl. I took a bite of the first pancake on the stack and added another thing to my list of things I knew about Amy. Her pancakes were delicious.

* * *

My heart thumped when I entered the marketplace. These visits to the downtown shopping area were always scary. Things always either went really well or really badly.

Well, it was time to get to work. I found a quiet corner of a street and sat there, feigning sickness. I shivered and hugged myself. That wasn't pretend. The way people told Wildlings from the others was our lack of cloths. It was illegal for us to wear them. I actually was cold from the nip of the frosty autumn weather. Some people looked at me in disgust. Other's in pity. A couple ass holes threw me money. I pretended I was grateful but it irked me. I wasn't sure if they were just dumb or mocking me. It was illegal to sell things to a Wildling. Money was of no use to me. What I really wanted was food. Sympathetic people handed me bags of chips and bread. Lazy people tossed me their half-eaten sandwiches. I didn't care. I wasn't picky. As long as my stomach was filled I was content.

A day of cowering in false fear was over. It had been pretty successful. I got a half-eaten sandwich, a bottle of luke warm water and 20 dollars worth of change. It was a good day. I held the change firmly in one hand. For a second I imagined buying something, a loaf of bread, a new pair of shoes...a coat. The idea of owning something as precious as a coat was tempting. I could walk through the city and no one would think twice about me. I could get a job. I could save some money. I could buy a warm cozy house in the village. But it was impossible. No one would ever sell me a coat. It seemed like a waste to throw the money away though. Some people would kill for just a cent let alone 20 dollars. I thought for a second. How can I use this? Amy's face popped into my mind. She was helpless, fragile. I felt sorrow fill me when I thought of her. She couldn't get a new home. She had no money to leave if she got evicted. Wait...no money. I had an idea. I wasn't sure if 20 dollars would get her out of the area but it was sure as hell better than nothing.

* * *

The next morning was just like the one before. I woke up early to the sound of Amy banging the door shut. On her porch sat a plate full of bacon, scrambled eggs and a crescent role. Yum. I swiftly took the food like I had on the first day. When I got there I dropped the handful of change in the plate's place and made sure I knocked hard on the door. I leapt back up into the tree and watched as Amy stuck her head out the door, looking for the knocker. Then, finally, she looked down to see the money I had left her. She scooped it up in both hands and stared at it with wide eyes. She looked around for me but I made sure I was hidden well in the thick canopy of leaves.

"Thank you," I heard her whisper, making sure any stray neighbours wouldn't hear her. I watched her retreating figure as she went back inside.

A warmth I had never felt before filled my gut. She was a pest, a mere city dweller but it satisfied me that I could do something for her. It made me unbearably satisfied. No, that's not the word. Satisfied is when you get enough. I felt like I had more than enough. Was I...happy?

* * *

I entered the city again and found a new corner to curl up in. I had gotten another good lot of food until a big guy started walking by with a couple friends. They were laughing too loudly and walking as though they were dizzy. As they came closer I noticed their eyes were bloodshot. The big guy approached me and held his hand out to me.

"Look, ain't he cute?" He asked his buddy. "Come here kitty, come on. I'll give ya a treat if you come here."

Was he really gonna do this? I was not in the mood to be treated like stray cat. It was surprisingly common for this to happen. A rabbit girl once grabbed me and asked her mother if she could keep me. The strange thing is her mother considered it. I was nothing more than an animal to these people.

I got up and started to walk away. They followed me.

"Don't be grumpy," the big guy whined. "My mate's always wanted a pet Wildling. She's a gentle one. She'll take care of you."

No way was I being the pet of some drunk guy's mate.

"Please stop following me," I stated. I kept moving and people watched curiously as we passed. They wanted to see if the man would manage to keep me.

"Cool!" Exclaimed one of the man's friends. "He talks!"

At the announcement of this skill people began to crowd around me and the men who were following me. They were interested. This I understood. Most Wildlings didn't speak. We communicate with each other through body language. Why would we need to speak?

"You'll make a great pet." The man reached out to pet my quills and I smacked his hand away. "You could use a little training though."

His friends approached. They started grabbing at me, trying to catch me. I dodged and ran, pushing my way through the crowd. I couldn't go at full speed. Too many people tried to get in my way. I heard people mutter as I ran by.

'Why doesn't he just go with him?'

'Pet Wildlings are always pretty pampered.'

'What's wrong with being a pet?'

There was something wrong, terribly wrong with being a pet. I was no one's property.

The man was still following me. He was hot on my trail. People purposely stepped in front of me to slow me down. He was getting closer and closer. I felt his breath to down my neck. With a leap he tackled me to the ground. Everyone cheered and congratulated him. I struggled but he was bigger than me. I couldn't get up.

"I can't be your pet!" I yelled.

"Too bad, cause you're mine now!"

"No he's not!"

A sharp female voice raised above the sound of the cheering crowd. It boomed despite it's high pitch. People spread apart to let through a familiar girl. Amy Rose.

Whispers rose from everyone. I caught bits and pieces like 'evicted' and 'mate.'

Amy stood in front of me and the man, towering over our lying figures with her arms crossed.

"Is there a problem Miss Rose?" The man asked with mock politeness. He got off of me and Amy helped me up.

"Yes," she answered firmly. "As you know, I'm a single female."

"Yes," the man chuckled. "The whole town worries for your safety Miss. It would be convenient for all of us if you would find someone to take care of you."

She looked like she was going to snap again but took in a deep breath instead. "Quite," she hesitantly agreed. "But in the absence of such a care taker, or a mate, I've adopted this Wildling here as my...guard dog."

The man frowned. "But Sarah's wanted a pet Wildling for ages. Couldn't we have him?"

"If I'm in so much danger as a single female should you really be depriving me of my only protection?"

The man was caught off guard for a second. Amy had managed to turn his own sexist attitude against him. She was actual pretty clever when she managed to keep her cool. From months of observing her from the tree I knew that keeping her cool was nearly impossible.

"I suppose it would be immoral of me to keep him," he groaned. Amy snorted in victory.

"Come on Sonic, you can come home with me now."

Amy didn't grab me or exert her control over me. She just told me to. It was clearly my choice whether I wanted to follow her or not. I took a step away from the crowd and followed Amy to her home.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please remember to review. :)


	3. Step 3: Shelter Him

**_Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I hard a particularly hard time with this one. I hope you like it all the same. _**

* * *

**Step three: shelter him**

* * *

_Here's the problem with the owners of out door cats. They shirk responsibilities because there animal lives outdoors. the saddest thing one can see is when an animal is left out in the freezing cold and is crying on their owners porch to be let in. No one brings them inside. They're half wild. Why should you let them inside?_

* * *

I hardly recognized the man I had seen cowering in fear moments ago. Now he stood straight and tall at my side. His eyes looked straight ahead instead of to the ground. All my neighbours walked past or peaked out of their windows to get a glimpse of Sonic walking side-by-side with me. He was majestic, to say the least. If he wasn't a Wildling all the single girls in town would be fawning over him.

"How do you know my name?"

His question was a little surprising. "What do you mean?"

"In the market place you called me Sonic." He pointed out. "How do you know my name?"

Busted.

I tried to think of a time when he might have said his name. After recalling our previous encounter I realized there was no explanation. Finally, I decided on the most cliche line in the book.

"A little birdie told me."

He chuckled. "You mean the Sheriff."

How did he know?

"He's the only person in town I've had to give my name to. The question is, why were you asking the Sheriff about me?"

I stopped walking, trying to think up a lie. But Sonic had no intention of waiting for my answer. He just kept walking ahead towards my house.

When we arrived back home it was around 4:30. I had to start getting ready for dinner.

"Sonic, would you like to come in for-" I turned around to address him, but he was already gone. "I guess not."

* * *

I sat, wide awake in my bed. My eyes were blood shot from fatigue and silent tears. My body felt limp and dead. I must have been a mess.

How did this happen? How could I let this happen?

I suppose it was my fate. I was never meant to live a normal, peaceful life. I wasn't that girl who would wake up in the morning, worrying about nothing but what to make for breakfast. I was never destined to enter a house and call it home. Home was too permanent for me. I was never supposed to be able to take my time, find someone who's truly right for me or, if I choose, spend my life alone. I was the girl who stayed up in the middle of the night staring at her window.

I didn't care what was on the other side. It was the window itself that interested me. It was covered in frost. What day was it again? I knew it was November but what day? The frost meant winter was close. Too close. With winter came the holiday season. With the holiday season came New Years. With New Years came...I couldn't bear to imagine it. Why? Because I couldn't imagine it. I had no future, no plan. I had been stripped of any options. Actually, I had been stripped of any hope to live in general.

How did this happen? How did I let this happen?

I am scared. I am so scared.

* * *

I woke from a night of torturous half sleep. I was groggy and irritable. Maybe I could just lie in bed a little while longer. Yes, I could just-AH!

My window opened with a slam and the cold, brisk wind entered the once cozy sanctuary of my room.

"Amy, you've got company." There, sitting on the windowsill was Sonic.

I wrapped my blanket around me for warmth. Damn, who was here at...what time was it? I asked Sonic.

He shrugged. "Probably about noon."

Noon!

I scrambled out of bed. How could I have slept until noon? Was it because I was up so late? I removed the questions from my mind. How didn't matter now. What mattered was getting ready.

"Who's here?" I questioned the blue hedgehog as I rummaged through my drawers to find my signature red dress.

"I don't know him by name," Sonic informed me. "But I know he's rich."

"How do you know that?"

"I used to steal from his house and trade anything that looked valuable for food. He had a shit load of stuff!"

I smirked. Of course Sonic did that. I should have seen that coming.

"Did you ever do that in my house."

"Yes," he said bluntly. "But I never found anything worth trading." Ouch.

I found my dress and shooed Sonic away, asking him to open the door for whoever was there. He growled, annoyed at my command but did what I asked anyways. He knew he had to keep the pet charade going if he didn't want another encounter like yesterday's. As I changed I heard The door open and close. A muffled voice started speaking enthusiastically to Sonic. I couldn't make out the words but I wasn't too worried. They were probably just telling him what a 'good boy' he was. I laughed at the thought. 'Good boy, Sonic. Who wants a treat?' I doubt he'd be too pleased with that.

I exited the room and heard the words the voice was uttering.

"You're in need of a bath, you little cutie. Don't worry. When you come to live with me I'll have the maids clean you every day. I have a female Wildling at home. I've been meaning to breed her. Would you like to breed? Unless of course Miss Rose plans on fixing you."

I shuddered. I didn't know who this was but I already didn't like him. Apparently Sonic shared my opinion and he growled. "You'll need a trainer too."

I entered my living room to find the richest man in town, Derek Fox, who was indeed a fox, sitting on my couch, stroking Sonic's quills. Sonic wasn't happy. I could see him holding back. He wore a blank look on his face and he kept his head low as though he was afraid. I was learning that Sonic's #1 survival technique was pretending to be weak. He was pretty good at it too.

"Ah, Miss Rose," he greeted me as though we were old friends. I had never talked to this guy before in my life. "It's so pleasant to see you. You're looking well considering your current circumstances. How are you coping?"

"Fine, I guess." I didn't even try to act polite. What did I owe this guy? Nothing. I couldn't imagine what he would want from me.

"Oh? I imagine it would be quite taxing, this situation you're in."

"If you're talking about my eviction the, yes, it is."

"Well," he exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "I have a solution to your little problem."

Oh no. I huffed. Why? Why would he want me? Derek Fox wasn't just rich, no, he was infamous. He was known for his taste in young girls. Often, they had nowhere else to go. He was also infamous for having his mates and divorcing them as soon as he was bored.

"No."

He sighed, patting the seat next to him. I sat there awkwardly. Why was he commanding me in my own house?

"Miss Rose, after things didn't work with my most recent mate I've been lonely." He placed his hand on my knee. I shuddered a little but felt an undeniable fear. This man could ruin me. Forget about eviction. He could land me in a women's prison. "And I must admit. You are a very interesting girl. I would like to..." His hand slid up my bare leg to the hem of my dress. "...see more of you."

What do I do? I can't scream or throw a fit like I usually do. I'd be finished if I did.

"Hands off!" A thunderous voice rose from Sonic. He had been so quiet before. I didn't even remember he was there. Now he was his large, majestic self. Derek stared at him, awestruck for a moment, only a moment.

"You can be excused," Derek said smiling.

"Please don't leave," I whispered. Derek looked pissed off when I said that.

"I said you can be excused." Derek growled under his breath.

"And I said get your hands off her!"

Oh, God thank you!

Derek and Sonic glared at each other. I sat there, paralyzed in fear. What do I do? What do I do? Without my permission my voice formed a sentence.

"I think you should leave."

Derek Fox stood and left, exasperated and disappointed.

Silence passed between Sonic and me. Should I thank him? Should I smile? Should I be suspicious as to why? After awhile of thought I decided not to look a good horse in the mouth.

"You shouldn't freeze like that," sonic murmured. "People will take advantage of you when you do that. If I wasn't here...who knows what would have happened."

It scared me to think of it. But sonic was right. If he wasn't there I might have...

It made me angry that I owed something to Sonic. Being in debt was never a good thing. If there was one thing I knew about people it was this. People will always use your unpaid debts to manipulate you.

"I could have handled myself," I groaned.

"As if."

"Shut up!" I snapped at him. I didn't want to talk anymore about this. I changed the subject, drastically. "It's noon, right? We should eat."

"I'll find something for myself," he insisted, heading for the front door.

"But-"

"If you don't want my help, I don't want yours."

I stayed quiet and watched him speed away. Why were we sticking around each other? It was obvious each of us hated the other's guts. Why put up with it? His question from the day before entered my mind.

'Why were you asking the Sheriff about me?' He had asked. I realized I still hadn't answered. Why had I asked the Sheriff about Sonic? Was it the same reason we were putting up with one another?

* * *

It was midnight again. I still couldn't sleep. Too many questions ran about in my mind. Questions about my future, my past and my present situation with a certain Wildling. It had been bugging me all day. Why was I doing all this? Why was I trying to help him? Why was he trying to help me?

I looked towards the window. It was no longer just frost. There was snow. It fell fast and hard. Was it a snow storm now?

Almost winter, I thought to myself.

I found myself wondering what Sonic was doing. He couldn't wear cloths. He must have been freezing out there. I found myself rising from my bed and throwing a fuzzy robe over my nightgown. Maybe I could convince him to come inside. I walked to the front door and at my mere touch it swung open. It was worse than I thought. The wind pushed against me. I almost fell back. Gathering up my strength, I walked against the will of the storm. I didn't even bother trying to close the door. Everything around me was a whirlwind of snow. I couldn't tell where I was in my own front yard. I growled in irritation. How would I find Sonic?

"Are you crazy? Get back inside!" It was his voice. I followed the sound for a while. "You'll freeze out here!"

"I won't go in unless you come with me!"

The stubborn blue hedgehog stayed quiet. I'm sure he thought that after a while I'd just give up and go inside. Well, guess what? That's not my style. I lost him again in the blizzard. I wouldn't find him if he didn't want to be found, I realized. I just kneeled down in the snow and curled up into a ball. I heard a sigh of defeat right above me, coupled with the crackle of snow. I looked up to see Sonic had approached me. Without a word he dragged me back to my feet and guided me towards the house. When we entered the warm sanctuary it took the strength of both me and Sonic to close the door. I panted and wheezed from my little outdoor adventure. How was I ever going to survive out there?

Sonic reached out to open the door and go back outside.

"Don't leave!"

"Why?"

"I'll come back out and get you, if you leave."

He rolled his eyes and dropped his hand from the door knob. "I'm staying. Now what?"

I didn't know. What was up with me? He didn't seem all that bad out there. He was probably used to a lot worse conditions. Maybe there was another reason I wanted him to stay. I shook the thought from my mind.

"We should sleep."

He looked at me for a second. Registering something before speeding off towards my bedroom. I ran after him and found he had already tucked himself under the sheets and left a space on the left side for me.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I huffed.

"This is how you guys sleep, isn't it? I've always wanted to sleep in a bed."

The words softened my heart for some reason. He had need even slept in a bed before. It would take a heartless person to insist he stayed on the couch. I had no guest room so I suppose this would have to do. I crawled into bed beside him. I was so close to him that I could hear the soft purring sound he made. I pointed it out to him.

He laughed breathily at my observation. "I guess I'm happy."

"You're happy here?"

"Yes."

It was such a simple thing. Yet it felt like he had just shared a secret with me. It was just between us, his happiness. I smiled.

"I'm lonely."

"What?"

My confession confused him. It didn't appear as though he understood.

"You asked me why I asked the Sheriff about you." I reminded him.

He curled up closely to me. "Why were you lonely?"

"I left my mother when I was 13," I explained. "She was the only company I really ever liked to keep. I guess, when I met you, you were the first person I could see myself..."

"Being friends with." He finished my sentence with a smile.

I nodded. I felt like a kindergartener. The things we were saying were so simple. They were so much more primitive than the average conversations people my age were supposed to have. It made me happy to speak so simply though.

"With the eviction happening so soon I feel so...I need someone to help me get through this and..."

"I'll be your friend," he whispered gently. "If you want."

I giggled. Now we really sounded like little kids. That wasn't a bad thing though. "I'd like that."

"Good."

For the first time since I learned about my eviction I slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the chapter. Remember, reviews are always welcome. **


	4. Step 4: Clothe Him

**Okay my lovely readers, here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Clothe Him**

* * *

_Does your neighbourhood have a I crazy pet owner infestation. Most places do. They say these pests thrive on the fact that their pets are more fashion forward than most of the people in town. I isn't it a little weird to dress up your pet on a regular basis? Or am I the only one who sees it_

* * *

I woke up that morning in a warm bed. The sheets were curled around me like I was a swaddled baby. I understood, in that moment, how city dwellers could be so lazy. I had no desire to leave my cocoon of comfort. Yet, as someone accustomed to sleeping on the forest floor or in a tree I knew I should get up and get going. Like my mother used to say, 'the early bird catches the worm so he doesn't die of starvation.' Yeah, my mom had been intense.

An aroma of fresh food clouded my senses as I rose from the bed. I was drawn towards the fragrance of bacon and freshly baked croissants in the kitchen. It was a gorgeous looking meal and I didn't hesitate to gobble it up and lick the plate clean when I saw it. Amy was a very good cook.

Speaking of my little she-devil where was she? I looked over the house to find any sign of her. I found her humming gaily in the hall as she exited one of the rooms. When she saw me she looked down at herself and blushed madly.

She wore a thick piece of fabric I had seen somewhere before. It was used to dry things. She held it together around herself at her chest. I didn't quite understand why she was nervous about her attire. It covered everything didn't it?

"Why are you all wet?" I asked, noticing the drops of water dripping from her quills.

"Because I took a shower." She answered. I didn't know what these shower things were but I nodded anyways. Amy's expression changed from anxious and embarrassed to scrutinizing. She took a whiff of me as she got closer. "I think you might need a shower too."

I didn't like the sound of that. She was covered in water. I assumed a shower was something that got people wet. I hated water! I wouldn't say I was hydrophobic just...okay, I was a little teensy weensy bit hydrophobic.

She grabbed me by the wrist and tried to drag me into the room she had just left.

"Nuh-huh," I protested. "I don't even know what showers are!"

"They get you clean," Amy assured me, pulling against my resistance. "And it'll get rid of that God awful stench."

"That's just my man odour!" I argued.

It was useless. I kept forgetting how strong Amy was. How the Hell did she get so tough?

I was dragged into the room where a glass cube stood in the corner. Amy opened up a door on the cube and threw me inside.

"Stay there!" She hissed warningly. My instincts told me to run as Amy slipped from the room. My tiny little logical side tucked away in some dark, cobwebbed corner of my brain told me Amy would get me if I didn't comply. So I stayed. The cube, which I decided was a shower, had two glass walls side-by-side. The other two walls were made of clean white tiles. It smelled like roses. Synthetic roses, that is. There was something fake about it. It wasn't natural.

Amy re-entered the shower wearing two thin pieces of cloth. I think it was called a bikini. I had seen people wear them in the nearby public pool.

I started to think to myself. Amy didn't seem nervous at all in this attire. Yet the towel, which covered more skin, made her shy. City dwellers made no sense.

Amy ordered me to strip down before she turned a knob sticking out of one of the tile walls and cold water began to pour down on me. I whined and shivered at the freezing droplets.

"Don't be a baby," Amy grumbled. "It'll get warmer."

And indeed it did. As the water started to heat up I felt myself begin to resign to the calming warmth. Steam rose as the water hit the ground, making the air around us moist and hot. I leaned on the wall behind me. Okay, maybe showers weren't so bad after all. This would have to be the first time I had enjoyed something, other than drinking, that water had to offer.

I felt a gentle hand lay itself on my chest and I slapped it away.

"Ow," Amy squealed.

"What was that?"

"I have to clean you," she explained, rubbing her hand. She reached out for a bottle and tried to touch me again. I withdrew.

"Fine," she huffed. "Do it yourself."

I was handed the bottle and Amy stood there watching. I had no idea what to do with this. She grinned wickedly. "You see? Let me clean you."

As she grabbed the bottle and squeezed a white gel in her hand I flinched away. She frowned and came closer. I was backed into the corner of the shower. In any other situation I would have gotten aggressive from the feeling of being trapped. But Amy wore a kind gaze to replace her irritated one. She seemed serene and still. Stillness was the key to my trust. Carefully, Amy raised her gel covered hand to my head. She was so tiny she had to tip toe to do it. Her touch was soft and not threatening in the slightest. I allowed her to touch me. That in itself seemed like an accomplishment to her. She smiled and tried to massage the gel into my hair. It was obviously a difficult task for her.

I started to shift my weight and Amy froze, surprised at my sudden movement. Moving cautiously so I wouldn't slip on the wet floor, I kneeled down in front of Amy so she could continue her gel massage in my quills.

Amy continued to do her work but now she seemed more unsure. Her fingers moved lightly, as though they didn't understand exactly how to handle me.

Had I frightened her by not warning her I would move? I wondered. I didn't want her to be scared. Was she frightened that I'd do something? I thought about the men she'd encountered. That fox, what's-his-name, from the other day. The Sheriff, throwing her out on the street. Who knows what her father might have been like. No wonder she feared me. I shut my eyes, contemplating the moment. I felt her fingers dance on me, her eyes inspecting every twitch of my muscles as though she expected me to pounce.

I tried to think of a way to put her at ease. Before I could ponder a solution a embarrassing purr rose from my lips. It was soft and cat-like. One would have to strain their ears in order to hear it over the water. Yet Amy seemed to hear it perfectly fine.

She laughed in her more usual unreserved way of being. "Don't get too used to this kind of pampering!"

I blushed. To think I had unwillingly shown a soft, weak side to her was mortifying. But I also noticed she started to be more assertive in her behaviour. She was no longer afraid. I wasn't a big scary man she had to defend herself from. I was just...a friend. I smiled, remembering the night before.

"I'll be your friend," I had said. It was only starting to sink in, for both of us I think, that we were together now. We were their for each other.

After the shower Amy went off to run errands. I was free to walk about the town.

"But don't get your fur dirty!" She warned. "Or else I'll give you a bath in ice cubes!"

I didn't know what that meant but it sounded bad so I decided to avoid crawling ominously through bushes and just walk. Usually I would have drawn negative attention to myself this way. But now everyone thought I was tame. Immediately when I left the house an arctic vixen approached me. Her face was painted with those strange colours women wore now. I think it was called makeup. Anyways, she wore way too much of it. I remembered hearing some of the single men in town say she was 'hot.' Maybe she had a fever. She didn't look sick but the makeup probably covered her pale sickly skin. I didn't want to get sick, I would have to avoid her now. I walked past the girl but she followed me like a plague.

"Mama was right," she giggled. "You are cute!"

I kept walking.

"What's wrong? Do you not know English? I heard you could talk though." She shrugged. "Whatever. I shouldn't have believed Papa when he said that. Talking Wildlings, that's just crazy."

She came closer and I walked faster. Got to get away, got to get away.

"Come here, little guy. I just want to pet you."

A sick lady's trying to pet me! That spells out danger.

"Oh come on!" The girl whined.

"Please go away," I murmured, hoping words wouldn't encourage her.

"Wow, you can talk!" She squealed before getting confused. "Why should I go away?"

"Because you have a fever."

She raised on unnaturally thin eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"Some boys said you were 'hot.'"

The girl blushed at my answer and started to giggle more. "You think I'm hot?"

I had never said any such thing but she didn't listen to my corrections. Instead she continued to follow me and told every young girl we passed that I was the 'sweetest Wildling that ever did say a word.' It didn't take long for me to get caught up in a crowd of adoring women.

"Is he Amy's new pet?"

"OMG! He can talk!"

"If he weren't a Wildling I'd be all over this hunk a' man."

"Eeeeeewwwww!"

"What? I was just saying what you were all thinking."

I pushed through the crowd. God, this was almost worse than not being a fake pet.

"Where are you going?" The vixen, who originally started following me, asked.

"I have things to do."

The girls swirled around me frantically. "We could help!" They insisted. "We'll help, then you can stay!"

A flurry of agreements went up. They were decided on it and I was not one to reject an opportunity to take advantage of people's dim witted-ness. The stupidity of others had, after all, been my greatest tool for survival.

"What do you need?" One of the younger ones asked.

I thought. What would I need now that winter was approaching? Something to keep me warm. But what? There were certain kinds of clothing that weren't off limits to Wildlings. Like my shoes, socks and gloves. Maybe they could get me some of that.

"I need a scarf and hat."

The ladies muttered around.

"Do you have something that might suit him," one asked.

"Suzy's papa has a red hat right?"

"It would go perfectly with Darla's scarf!"

They chattered before a couple ran off to get the things for me. As a reward for they're obedience I let the girls fawn over me. Their hands moved through my quills, patted my fur and stroked me. I couldn't help but compare them to Amy's touch. They were still gentle but there was something missing. They lacked any genuine feeling or desire to be near me. They were just curious.

The girls who went to get me some clothes arrived. They slipped the scarf around my neck and placed the hat snugly on my head. They were good quality attire, I noticed. And red to match my shoes.

"Do you like them?" They asked enthusiastically.

I simply nodded.

Squeals of joy were heard from the girls and one-by-one they hugged me. I stood there a while until each had their turn before turning around and walking away. I had what I needed. There was no advantage in entertaining them further.

"Where are you going?" One yelled after me.

"Home!" I called back. Their protests fell on deaf ears as I continued on my way.

I entered the house.

"Ames! You here?"

From the foyer I heard scrambling in the living room. "Yeah, uh, yeah! I'm here!"

I joined Amy to find her sitting a little too innocently in a cushioned rocking chair with a woven basket at her feet.

"What are you up to?" I inquired.

She laughed nervously and waved her hand, as though to whip away my suspicions. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! What makes you think I'm up to something?"

I decided what ever lunacy she was involved with could wait. I felt my survival mode switch off and realized what was really important. Showing off my new stuff!

I pulled on the scarf and pointed to the hat on my head. "Lookie what I got!" I gloated. "A bunch of girls gave them to me for being so cute!"

She frowned. "Did they?"

I nodded, oblivious to her new found sadness. "In exchange they got to pet me, of course."

"Don't you hate people petting you?"

"Not when I get something out of it, like these awesome clothes!"

Amy snorted bitterly and kicked the basket under the rocking chair. "Whatever."

I was confused over her sudden anger. What had I done?

"What did you do today?" I asked, trying to draw her out of the funk she was in.

"Nothing important."

There was silence. It was an awkward one. Not as comfortable as the serenity we had in the shower. It felt like a whack to the heart.

"What's in the basket?" I tried again.

Amy blushed and closed her eyes tightly, kicking the basket lightly out from under the chair. She flinched as she heard the rustle the material made as I picked a hat and scarf out from a bundle of wool. It was newly knitted and not nearly the quality of the ones I currently wore. Instead of red there were various rainbow colours woven together at random. There was no refinement. They wouldn't be as warm in the crisp winter air. I tried it on anyways. Removing the scarf and hat I slipped on the new ones. It wasn't as refined but it was fuller. Just like the girls' touches in comparison to Amy's. These new things were filled with a genuine desire to be near me. It didn't warm my body but my insides felt...kinda gooey. Gross, I think I was catching koodies from hanging around Amy too long.

"They're crappy in comparison, I know. You should wear the other ones. They'll keep you warmer."

"No!" I pouted. "I like these better!"

Her ears perked up. "Why?"

"Because, they're filled with love and koodies."

She looked at me completely and utterly lost for words and thought. I had puzzled her with my words. My actions defied all logic and rules of survival. Yet it felt right. Somehow, she made my very existence feel right. After all, if she could care enough to take the trouble to make me something I had to be doing something right.

* * *

**Alright guys. That is the end of the latest chapter. Please, feel free to leave your thoughts on the story so far in a review and also critiques are welcome. Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Step 5: Teach Him

**Hey! So I'm late with this update, sorry. where this chapter is pretty vital to the development so I wanted to do it right. Thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Teach Him**

* * *

_The hardest part of owning a pet is always the training. Animals don't seem to understand the same social things we do. But let's face it, our social rules are kind of stupid. You have teach them that they can't take a dump everywhere they go. They can't growl at everyone they don't like. They especially need to know that just because they like someone doesn't mean they can hump them._

* * *

It was about midnight that I was awoken by the sound of my bedroom door opening and closing. Sonic had been out doing his thing again. I kept my eyes closed and my breathing steady in an attempt to appear as though I was still asleep. It worked. After kneeling before me on my side of the bed he went around and crawled beside me. He pulled my back into his chest and curled around me, holding me closely. He nuzzled into my neck as he spooned me, savouring the moment until he fell asleep.

This had become our ritual. Sonic came home when he was tired or hungry and ran around doing who-knows-what when he was out. But when he was home he was kind, amusing, gentle and lately very affectionate. I couldn't wrap my head around why. It seemed completely normal to him. In fact, he looked at me like I was crazy whenever I rebuffed him. I was starting to get the feeling it was just a Wildling thing. I had seen pairs of Wildlings on the streets being intimate as though it was nothing. It was probably normal for him to cuddle up to anyone he was even remotely close to. So I let him hold me when he wanted to. I let him spoon me in the night. But I couldn't fight off the feeling that something wasn't quite right with this.

* * *

"Morning," Sonic greeted me when I came into the kitchen the next morning. "I made breakfast!"

I stared at him in, confused. "How?"

Sonic pointed to a table where their were two plates, each containing a slice of burnt, unbuttered toast. I sighed.

"I saw how you did it and I tried it myself."

I shook my head and took the plates, going to throw the wasted slices away.

"No! Don't throw it out!"

I sighed and handed him his plate. "Taste it."

He did as I commanded and shivered at the flavour. "I suck at this."

I shrugged. "You tried."

He frowned, clearly disappointed in his failure.

"I could teach you how to make a couple things," I offered.

Sonic's eyes brightened. "I'd like that."

* * *

I spent about an hour teaching Sonic how to make toast. He was right. He sucked. I could hardly imagine tomorrow when I would teach him to make cereal. That would be Hell. Sonic ran off after the lesson. I was left to do my errands. After making the bed and sweeping the floors I went shopping for more bread. Sonic had wasted a whole loaf that morning that I was left to replace. As I left the house I bundled myself up in my coat, hoping I could make it on foot to the grocery store. I hated the winter it was cold and infertile. There was no food I could grow in the season so I was always left with scraps of what I managed to save.

"Miss Rose," a man's voice called out to me.

I kept walking, hoping the man would go away. Ever since the Derek Fox incident I had become a prize to be won. I was the sly vixen who needed taming and every single, male eye in town was now on me.

The man, whoever he was ran closer and grabbed me by the shoulder. I turned to see a handsome young lion. At least he wasn't a dirty minded old man like he others. I still didn't like him though.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to be as civil as possible.

"I'm the new deputy in town," the lion explained. "And I heard you were in a bit of a situation."

I would bet a thousand bucks the Sheriff sent this guy. I could imagine it. A lonely young man, new to town, mentioning his longing for a mate. All of a sudden his boss recommends a mysterious little hedgie like me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm not interested in a mate," I quickly brushed him off.

I tried to keep walking but was grabbed by the wrist and tugged back to face the lion.

"I know. Hound told me about your dad."

I wanted to slap the guy for even mentioning my past. I had to keep my cool, though. If I hit him or lashed out I'd be out tonight.

"I'd take good care of you...and your pet," he assured me. "I've always wanted a Wildling actually."

I snatched my hand away. "I said I was not interested, sir," I hissed, trying and failing to keep the venom from seeping out of my tone. "And also, I would appreciate it if you stopped snooping through other people's past."

I was walking away when all of a sudden I heard him call after me. "I'm not giving up on you!"

I groaned. The last thing I needed right now was an obsessive suitor.

* * *

When I got home that afternoon Sonic was waiting for me...oddly. He sat in my cushiony rocking chair and stared out the window intently. It was strange for him to be home at this time of day. But since he was there I decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Help me put this stuff away," I ordered.

Sonic huffed at my tone but took a bag and proceeded to place things in the shelves that I instructed him to. After a couple minutes We were done and I went to go sit and relax.

I strolled into the living room and after a blue flash. sonic was already in my rocking chair. I didn't like having to share my favourite spot with him. I approached him and tapped my foot impatiently. Sonic just stared up at me. I was about to give in and leave but as I turned to go I was pulled down and into Sonic's lap. I blushed madly.

"Sonic!" I scolded. "Let me up!"

He held me there, struggling against him. He was now reclining comfortably in my chair as though I wasn't flailing my limbs at him. He was starting to get a little to touchy-feely for my comfort. We'd have to have a talk about this.

Before I could say anything, Sonic spoke. "That lion was very nice."

I stopped fighting him and listened, puzzled. It was very possible Sonic had been passing by in a tree or a bush that time on accident. He was incredibly stealthy after all.

"He was much kinder than the others...like that Derek Fox guy." He paused for a second, leaving me to wonder where he was going with this. "Did you like him, Amy?"

I thought on it for a second. He was nicer than the others and had he not been proposing to him I might have found him tolerable. But he also seemed a little nosy. He would never respect my privacy if we were together.

"No," I responded. "No, I didn't."

Sonic breathes a sigh of relief. His hot breath hit my ear making it flicker. I was shocked when his teeth nipped my ear and then his hands shoved me off his lap so I fell to the floor.

"Okay," he responded, now cheery and bubbly. "That's all I wanted to know."

"Why'd you push me?" I screeched.

He laughed. "Because I wanted your fat ass off my knee! I swear my legs were about to snap!"

"You-"

Yep, it was just a regular day.

* * *

And that night was a regular night. He held me in his arms like he always insisted on doing. He was sleeping peacefully. I was awake thinking. Nothing was different except for the...problem. Half way through the night I was awoken by nibbles at my neck. I sat up and watched Sonic bury his face in my lap. I squirmed as he sniffed in something. I realized in a split second that he was looking for pheromones. I mentally slapped myself. How could I not see it? The jealousy, the nip at my ear to mark his territory, the cuddling and affection, sitting me in his lap, and now smelling for pheromones on me, the closest female! It was so obvious! Sonic was in musk. Musk was the male version of a woman's heat. Males went into musk 4 times a year. That's once for each season. I shook his shoulder to wake him, he stirred, mumbling something about steak.

"Sonic," I said gently. "I need you to sleep on the couch."

He looked up at me sleepily. "But the bed's so much warmer."

I stroked a hand through his messy quills. "Please, Sonic, I need you to sleep alone tonight."

He grumbled and rose from the bed, leaving my room. It was funny, I never realized how cold my half empty bed was.

* * *

I handed Sonic a little booklet I had been given when I was in middle school.

"'What's puberty? A guide to sexual development,'"Sonic read. I shifted uneasily in my seat beside him on the couch. He looked up at me.

"Go ahead," I nodded to the booklet.

He started to flip through the pages. I watched his eyes flicker from diagram to diagram. I waited patiently to see what would catch his eye and if he had any questions. He stopped on a page vividly displaying the entrance of a man to a woman. He turned his head to look at me. I waited, thinking of how I could explain things to him.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked. He looked so unlike himself. He was nervous and unsteady.

It caught me off guard a little that he swore but I managed to recite my rehearsed lines.

"Have you been feeling warm lately? In areas you shouldn't feel warm? You're going through a natural cycle that-"

"Ames, I know what sex is, Amy," he informed me. "And I've had this talk before."

"Oh thank God," I exhaled. "But are you-"

"Yes," he said plainly. "I'm in musk. Is there a problem?"

I grinned awkwardly and saw Sonic's eye brow raise.

"Uh, no, I just..." I didn't know how to say this to Sonic. How do you tell a man to keep his hands off. "I don't want a mate, Sonic. I think you know that."

He eyed me curiously. "Yes...and?"

I gulped. "You've been very friendly lately."

He brushed it off. "Well yeah, I'm a musk male. You're an attractive girl. What do you expect?"

I blushed. Attractive? I smacked the back of his head.

"Don't talk like that!" I yelled. "You sound like a dirty pervert!"

"Pervert? I just said you were pretty! If I was really a pervert I would have helped myself to you by now!" He exclaimed.

I felt my flames ignite. That's it, I was at the point of no return.

"Get out! Get out, get out, get out!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. I hit him and pushed him as he got out of his seat and stumbled backwards towards the door. I opened the front door and gave him one final shove outside. "And you can forget about sleeping in my bed tonight! Go find some Wildling to screw!"

He charged to the door only to have it slam in his face. I locked up and went back to the couch, screaming into one of the pillows Sonic used to sleep last night.

I heard him knocking. "Amy! Amy! Why'd you lock me out?" I covered my ears but couldn't block out his voice. "Ames! What did I do? Please let me in!" He was whining like a cub. I felt a little bad. Sure he didn't word things the right way but all he meant was that he wasn't a creep.

Maybe I should let him in, I thought to myself.

"If it was the pretty thing I'll take it back!" He called to me. "You're actually really ugly and fat!"

Nope, I'll leave him out there to freeze.

* * *

I sat at my bedroom door that night, leaning on it. I heard Sonic, mumbling to me on the other side of the door. He had made it into the house a couple hours ago. He had been sitting at the other side of the door whispering to me since then.

"Are you asleep?" He had asked.

I stayed quiet. The truth was I couldn't sleep in my empty bed. It felt too lonely now.

"I'll take that as a yes."

And so there he stayed, baring his soul to me. "I'm sorry about today, Amy. I just don't really get you guys, y'know? And by the way, you aren't ugly or fat. I was just being an idiot."

I suppressed a giggle.

"City dwellers are so strange. I see your couples walking down the street and they seem like strangers to me. When I was a cub I remember mates were more...intimate. They were loving and affectionate and so open to each other." He paused, trying to think of a way of explaining himself. "I had brothers and sisters in my litter. They were the only people I was ever close to before you. We played rough, which I know not to do with you, because you'd break me. We shared our mothers milk, again, not something I can do with you. When we were tired of everything else we sat together and slept and held each other. When I was little I was scared of not being in contact with someone. The only way I know how to take care of you and show that I...care is..." He sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I don't know the categories and boundaries you have. I was taught that there wasn't a difference in how you treated a female friend and a lover. The way I was taught was that they were one in the same."

I blushed. It was strange to know how he had been groomed to think of me that way. It was even stranger that my heart began to fly when I heard him say it.

"I just need to know what you want me to do. I can't do that social queue stuff. I wasn't raised that way. I just need you to tell me...teach me how to treat you."

I stood and turned the handle on my door, opening it. I found Sonic had been sitting against the door the same way I was.

"You can come to bed if you want."

He looked up at me in shock. "Why didn't you tell me you were awake?"

I shrugged. "Would you have told me all that if you knew I was."

He was silent.

"Sonic, you can come sleep with me."

He shook his head. "I'll take the couch again."

I frowned and let him go. I couldn't swallow my pride to tell him I wanted him there with me.

* * *

"Okay, time to go over the rules." I was pacing the floor of my living room early that morning. Sonic sat on the couch listening to me like a good student. "Rule number 1! Don't touch me without permission. Rule number 2! It's alright to sleep in my bed, just don't touch the no zones."

"No zones?" Sonic questioned.

"My chest, crotch and butt." I spoke bluntly."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Rule number 3! Knock before you enter my room. Rule number 4! Don't touch my stuff! Do you get that? Oh, and I almost forgot! Don't look at the no zones either!"

This one seemed to shock Sonic. "What wrong with looking?"

"It's creepy," I explained, trying to be patient with his ignorance. "It makes me feel like men are think weird things."

"But if I looked it wouldn't be because I'm creepy." He responded. "I'd just be admiring your curves."

I flung the nearest object at his head. Luckily for him the object was a pillow.

"You see! That's creepy!"

"Fine," he pouted, "no lookie, no touchie."

I smiled. "Good boy."

I hoped my lesson sank in.

* * *

**okay guys, Sonic and Amy are starting to get a little hot for each other. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review and share your thoughts on it. :) **


End file.
